Pups and the Troubled Teen
Present generation story by MidnightCollies. It's presentation day in Harper's pup school and she can't wait to show all of the other pups her awesome police pup big bro Chase! However, Fletcher begins to feel left out and slightly jealous. So when Chase can't make the presentation, Fletcher quickly offers to fill in for his brother. However... Things don't go according to plan.. Based off the MLP episode: "Brotherhooves Social" Main * Fletcher * Harper * Chase Minor * Rocky * Skye * Marshall * Chief * Brooke "And then this button turns on the siren!" Chase explained as he pressed the button on his truck, causing the sirens to wail. Harper giggled from her spot beside her big brother, watching and listening contently to everything he did. The pups were busy preparing for Harper's big presentation tomorrow. Her kindergarten teacher had asked each pup to take in a heroic family member and explain why, in their eyes, they were a hero. Harper immediately thought of her big brother, Chase. Adventure Bay's best police pup! "Awesome!" She beamed, pressing the button as Chase had previously done. From a short distance away her other big brother, Fletcher, observed the two of them, his ears slightly drooped since he wasn't apart of the laughter. "Fletcher...? Fleeeetcher..?!" Rocky called from beside him. "H-huh??" Fletcher said, snapping out of his trance and turning back to the Eco-pup. He had forgotten he was helping Rocky clean out his truck, becoming too preoccupied by his siblings. "Oh, heh sorry Rocky." He apologised as he handed the mixed breed an old tennis racket. "Is there something bothering you?" Rocky asked curiously, tilting his head a little as he placed the tennis racket in his van. Fletcher shook his head no, then noticed a small spoon in the back of Rocky's truck. "Hey can I borrow this?" He asked, smiling as he jumped into the van, grabbing the spoon and pulling it out before Rocky could even answer. He then shot off over in the direction of Chase and Harper, leaving a confused Rocky behind him. The Eco pup simply shook his head, continuing on with his work. "That was great Chase! I can't wait to show all my friends tomorrow! You're the best police pup around!" Harper cheered as she hopped out of the police truck, Chase following her. "Harper! Hey Harper!" Fletcher said as he bounced over to her. He then stopped in front of her, lower his front half down so he could get to her eye level. He wagged his tail playfully, smiling at his younger sister. "What's wrong Fletcher?" Harper asked as she raised an eyebrow at her older brother. "Look! Remember this game!" He said. At that, he pointed the small spoon at the sun, creating a small circle of light on the ground. He moved his head slowly, the circle of light moving with it. "Remember? We played this game when you were a pup! You Gotta catch it!" Fletcher chuckled, moving the light in front of Harper's paws. He looked up at his sister with a smile, though it quickly vanished when he saw a different look from what he was expecting on her face. "Fletcher.. I'm not a baby anymore!" she giggled as she rolled her eyes playfully at her brother, "I'm a big pup now! Just like Chase! My hero!" She hugged Chase then turned and started off in the direction of the bridge. Fletcher expression dropped, his ears falling back as the spoon fell from his mouth and onto the ground. Chase looked at his half bother with concern, wondering what was up. "Cmon Chase! You said we could patrol the town next!" Harper called cheerfully from the bottom of the hill. "In a second Harper!" Chase called back. He then turned his attention back to Fletcher, who sat moping in front of him. "Fletcher..? Is everything alright?" Chase asked his big brother. Fletcher nodded a little, turning his back to Chase. "I'm fine... Why wouldn't I be, you carry on with Harper.. she's waiting!" He smiled a fake smile at his brother. Chase nodded, placing a paw on his brothers shoulder then running off after his little sister. "Perfectly fine..." Fletcher sighed as he got up, his head hanging low as he headed home. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Pages Category:Present gen Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family Category:MidnightCollies' Story